Vehicles and other equipment or structures may include structural components that are moved or positioned by actuators, such as electromechanical actuators. For example, an aircraft or aerospace vehicle includes flight control surfaces that are moved and positioned by actuators or electromechanical actuators. Multiple actuators may be used to move and position a single flight control surface. An actuator may include more than one electrical motor or a number of separate actuators may be attached to the same surface. These actuators or motors within the actuators may act on the flight control surface with different forces or torques. Accordingly, the actuators may be resisting or fighting one another in moving or positioning the surface rather working in concert or together. An actuator that in not operating within limits or design parameters or has failed may be hindering or resisting the operation of the other actuators moving the surface.